Nikki Fenton
by mikeyismine4ever
Summary: This is the story of Danny little sister. Shew as there during the accident. and she also got powers just like Danny. Only problem is she doens't know that Danny got powers and he doesn't know she has powers.


_(Nikki) My name is Nikki. Of Course you already know cause you can see my name...Let me start over. I'm...late! I'll tell you later. I can't miss my plane. Oh real quick Disclaimer I do not Own Danny Phantom._

* * *

I ran in to the airport and got on my plane. The plane took off after a while and we we're in the air. I was Off to Amity Park. I had lived there for the longest time but something happened and I needed my space. But I got lonely. My name is Nikki Fenton. I'm Danny's younger sister. I'm 14 years old. Not the much younger then Danny. But still younger. Yawn. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, then I woke up when the plane landed. I got out of the plane and headed home. With the very few pieces of luggage that I had. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Mom answered.

"Nikki? Is that you?" She asked. I nodded. Dad ran up with another ghost hunting device.

"Ghost!" He yelled.

"Jack thats our daughter." Mom said.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." I said. They let me in and I walked up to my old room. Which was right next to danny's. I looked in and Danny talking to Sam and Tucker. Tucker was the first to notice me.

"Nikki?" He said. He ran over to me. "Your alive!" He gave me a hug. He let go and I saw Sam and Danny had joined the little reuin.

"Where have you been. We haven't seen you since the accident." Dam said.

"I know I kinda left. But i'm back now." I said. Sam smiled a small smile. "Well I'm going to put this stuff in my room." I walked into my room. Which was still a mess. Just like I left it. I unpacked my stuff and sat on my bed and listened to some music. Until Tucker walked in I paused the song and sat up.

"Your mom said you could come hang out with us." Tucker said. "She said it would be good for you. But you don't have to come if you don;t want to."

"Yes she does." I heard mom said. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I fallowed him out of the house. Danny and Sam were waiting.

"Come on lets go." Danny said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The Nasty Burger." Sam said. We headed off. After we got there it was just like old times. Except I could feel like they we're hiding something from me. Before I could mention it my ghost sense went off. Me and Danny looked up at the same time and we saw a ghost.

"I am the box ghost! Beware!" He said. I rolled my eyes. How sad. I couldn't go ghost right here not with Danny and his friends near by. Before I could do anything. Danny jumped up.

"I'll be right back. Man that soda goes right threw me." He ran off.

"Uh...It's been a long flight I have to go to." I ran off and went behind the restaurant. "Ok. Lets go ghost." A light blue ring appears at my middle and it changed me into Ghost Girl. I know not very Original but hey. I like it. I fly back into the building but when I get there that already another ghost fighting. The second it sees me it blasts at me. "Hey!" I yell. I make shield and it bounces off. Ifly toward the ghost boy. "What the heck. I come in here to help you fight this sad excuse for a ghost and you attack me?"

"I'm sorry. I thought maybe you we're here to attack me." He said.

"It's cool." I said. The ghost boy pulled out a therms and used it to get rid of the ghost.

"I'm Danny. Danny Phantom." He said. He held out his hand I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"I'm called Ghost girl where I'm from." I said. We landed on to the floor. "Well I better get going." I flew off and changed in the bathroom and ran out. "Hey guys."

"Nikki you missed it." Tucker said.

"Really what did I miss?" I asked.

"Only the coolest ghost fight ever." Tucker said.

"Wow. I wish I had seen it." I said. Danny shows up running in from the bathroom.

"Hey guys. Nikki you should probably head back now." Danny said.

"Trying to get rid of me? I just got here." I said. Pretending to look hurt.

"We should all head back home. We do have school tomorrow." Tucker said.

"Okay. I'll see ya at home Danny." I said. I ran off to get home. I got home and went up to my room and pulled out my labtop. I typed up the name of the ghost i had just fought and a picture of him. I yawn. Incase you haven't figured it out I'm half ghost. I have been since the accident. After it happened I flew out so fast no one even saw me leave and I didn't see Danny. I closed my laptop and climbed into bed. I had to get up early and go to school.

* * *

_(Nikki) Short i know. But trust me the chapter will get longer. So coment and tell me wath you think._


End file.
